


Flamboyant Friends

by melancholy_raindows



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb is akward, Caleb won't admit he loves these dorks, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Nott & Caleb are best friends, Sometime before episode 26, Yasha doesn't like the spotlight, but he does, but she's giant, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_raindows/pseuds/melancholy_raindows
Summary: Caleb mighty not want to be noticed, but that's pretty hard when he regularly hangs out with an ex-sailor half-orc, two colorful tieflings, a monochrome barbarian, and a socially incapable monk. A goblin too, but she's pretty sneaky.





	Flamboyant Friends

Caleb wasn't exactly a fan of flamboyant things. He preferred to stay unnoticed and undetected. Thankfully, Nott also didn't like to attract attention. They were a good team in that regard. The rest of The Mighty Nein, however, were very noticeable.

No matter how you spun it, there weren't many half-orcs in the Empire, so Fjord stuck out based on that alone. Jester was loud and had little care for the privacy of others, so she attracted attention wherever they went. Mollymauk was colorful in both skin tone and his many tattoos, not to mention his choice in clothing and the shiny accessories hung from his horns. Beau was brash and loud, and cared little for what others thought of her. Yasha was tall and pale and very intimidating at first sight.

Yes, Caleb and Nott might not be very flamboyant, but the rest of the Nein certainly were.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Critical Role story, as well as the first thing I'm posting on here. Thanks for reading this quickly written, randomly generated drabble. I wrote this based on Caleb and the word 'flamboyant'.


End file.
